Withered Freddy
Freddy Fazbear's older model (also known as Withered Freddy referred to in catalog as Freddy Fazbear (Withered Version) ''') makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Freddy. '''Appearance Out of all of the original animatronics, Freddy seems to be the least damaged. In-game, according to Phone Guy on Night 2, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy (much like the other original animatronics being replaced by their respective counterparts). His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addtion to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Freddy's pupils are seen glowing white when he is in the Main Hall, Party Room 3, the hallway to the Office and in the Office itself. However, his eyes remain normal when he resides in the Parts/Service and during his jumpscare. Locations Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside the Office, only a step away from entering. Behavior Withered Freddy will show up in the Main Hall, and get closer when you turn your flashlight off. When Withered Freddy is in your office, put on the Freddy Head on a little bit after he appears. Wait for about three seconds for Withered Freddy to leave the office. Failure to put the Head on during the right time will result in a death.